Bestfriend vs Boyfriend
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Ino and sakura are bestfriends.Then she found out that Sakura has a boyfriend without even telling her.She got mad, especially since her boyfriend keeps annoying her!What's more he transfer to THEIR school and end up in their class!InoxSakuraxKakashi
1. Chance Meeting

Fan Fiction

Ino X kakashi X Haruno

* * *

A Chance Meeting

As usual, the moment she stepped into the classroom, a blond grinned widely at her from the backseat.

"Hey there!" Ino waved cheerfully, motioning for her to take her usual place next to her.

The pink-haired teen smiled, "Aren't you a bit early today?"

"My dad got to work early," she pouted prettily, "I have to wake up at five, can you imagine?"

"Must be harsh," Sakura admitted.

The two girls had been best friends for over a decade, ever since the first day of Academy, when Sakura was sitting alone in class being bullied for her 'big' forehead, and Ino came to her rescue. They've been inseparable since.

Ino Yamanaka, was the daughter of a florist. Her dad also work at a household company. She was sixteen; tall and beautiful with long blond hair and a bossy attitude. Sakura, on the other hand, was a little shorter, slim and slender, pretty, clever, with bright green eyes.

Both were beautiful, and both were best friends.

As school drags on, Ino got sleepy.

Iruka-sensei glared at her.

"YAMANAKA!" he exclaimed.

The girl quickly raised her head and put on an innocent look, "What's the matter, Sensei?"

"You were sleeping just now!" he said accusingly. Ino just smiled, "Oh come on Sensei," she said jokingly, "I woke up at 5 am this morning. Cut me some slack,"

Iruka sighed, "Very well, just pay attention. Make sure to get a good mark on the exam next week,"

"I will," the blond grinned and patted Sakura's shoulders, "Beside, if I missed anything, my private sensei here will make sure I pass."

Her teacher shrugged, "Okay, whatever, but you know you can't rely on her forever, Yamanaka."

Ino looked amused, "Why not? She's, like, my bff. Right, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl nodded awkwardly.

"See?"

Iruka just rolled his eyes as the other students chuckled. Geography carried on with some lectures about Conifer forest, which passed Ino's head as soon as the words reach her ears.

***

* * *

The bell rang loudly throughout the school.

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed, grinning, "This is the best part of school!" Without another word, she pulled Sakura off her chair and ran outside, "Bye, Kurenai-sensei!"

Outside, they bumped to Tenten, Hinata, and Temari from class 2-C.

"Hey," Temari said, "Want to go the coffee shop after this?"

"Yeah, I'm bored." Tenten commented.

Ino shrugged, "Well, I've got nothing to do. What you say, Sakura?"

The girl grimaced, "I'm really sorry. I've got something to do for my mom,"

"Huh? What?" Ino raised one brow, "Need my help with it?"

"No! No!" she exclaimed automatically. Her friend frowned, and Sakura immediately added, "It's... um, I mean, nothing big."

"Okay then. Do you mind if I go, though?"

"Sure, sure," Sakura smiled nervously, and began to run toward the exit, "Well, I'm off, guys! See you!"

"Hey-" Ino began, but her friend had already disappeared. She turned toward the others and scratched her head, "What's wrong with her?"

"Probably she needs to go home right now. Come on, let's go."

* * *

An hour later, the four girls were seated at Joe's Coffee and Doughnuts.

"This tastes like heaven!" Tenten exclaimed, taking a bite of the rich strawberry-covered roundies.

Temari rolled her eyes, "You always said that when we come here. Right, Hinata?"

"Y-yes," the dark haired girl answered shyly, "Uh...m-may I have the sugar, Temari?"

"Sure."

Ino was sipping her coffee thoughtfully. There's something wrong with Sakura, though she didn't really know what. Maybe she was being paranoid, but her best friend seemed so nervous about something, or worried...

A hand touched her shoulders, "You okay?" Tenten asked worriedly. Ino smiled, "Yeah, I just want to go to the toilet,"

She stood up and began walking toward the bathroom absent-mindedly when she bumped into someone.

"OW!" she groaned, rubbing her sore shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," a male's voice. Gentle and worried. Ino glanced up to see a young man about her age or a little older wearing an apologetic expression. He offered a hand to help her up.

"Thanks,"

"It's my fault," he smiled. The boy was a little taller than her, with dark eyes, an aloof, good-looking face, and snow-white hair.

Yeah, white. Like her grandpa.

"Don't mind it," she shrugged. The boy flashed her one apologetic look before disappearing behind the door.

Ino went inside the bathroom, not realizing that she's going to see the boy soon. And in a very unexpected way.

* * *

That night Ino tried to call Sakura.

"Damn. No answer," the blond muttered irritably, "What is she doing???"

She waited an hour before trying to call again, and the same result occur- no answer. The girl got irritated. _Where could that pinkie be doing???_

"Where are you going, Ino?" her dad asked.

"To Sakura's," she replied, putting on her coat.

"You sound angry,"

"I'm _not._" she retorted and closed the door. The girl took out her bike from the garage and began to pedal in the direction of Sakura's house.

_Why didn't she pick up my call? _She thought irritably, _Was she sick or something? Or still out ? Impossible. It's already nine o'clock on school nights._

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the Harunos.

"Ino?" Mrs. Haruno looked surprised.

"I have to talk to Sakura, ma'am," she smiled, "Is she upstairs?"

"Yes, in her room." the elder woman answered, "Please come in, dear."

_So she is home._ Ino put her coat on the peg and immediately ran upstairs. Without bothering to knock, the girl opened the door.

"Sakura, why are you not-" she began, and stopped. Sakura was sitting in front of her laptop with her webcam on.

"Ino!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. She looked embarrassed, and shocked. Ino frowned, walking slowly toward her. Sakura tried to cover the screen, but too late.

On the other side of the camera, a guy was sitting on his bed, eating pop-tarts. A guy with white hair and dark eyes.

_Wha-? _Ino couldn't comprehend. This was the guy from earlier, how could Sakura have known him-? He's not in school. Are they...

"I... I can explain..." Sakura ./ed, but Ino wasn't even listening. She was still staring at the guy in the screen.

"Um..." he looked sheepish, "I'm Kakashi,"

Heck. She wasn't even asking about his name.

* * *

**So reviews guys. I just got my new laptop (the old one broke down) so I guess I'm gonna start with a KakaXinoXSakura fanfiction lol.**

**-Rukichigo93  
**


	2. Ino's Nightmares

**Thank you for the reviews, guys. **

**So, this is the second chapter of my InoXSakuXKakashi story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Ino's Nightmares**

"So. His name is Kakashi Hatake,"

"Yes,"

"And he's your _boyfriend,_"

"Yes,"

"Since when?"

"Around three weeks ago. I met him two months ago, on my holiday trip to Iwagakure,"

"I see." Ino mumbled, then looked at her best friend with glowing green eyes, "_Why didnt you tell me?"_

Sakura looked taken aback, "Uh...I, I'm afraid you'll be mad."

"Well, maybe," Ino admitted, "But now I'm way, way, way madder than I should be."

The two girls were seated in Sakura's bed. The webcam was turned off as soon as Ino came in.

"...I'm sorry," the pink-haired girl's voice was quiet, "Sorry. I can't tell you..."

When Ino didnt respond, she continued, "It's hard to tell you... we've always had only each other and I dont want to let you down,"

"Hmph," was all the blond said, though she softened- just a little bit.

"Kakashi was kind, though. And really caring..." Sakura said, and Ino couldn't help noticing the way her eyes brightened when she said his name. What was special about that guy, anyway???, "Well, on holiday, I fell, and he helped me and took me back to my parents."

"Fell?What a cliche."

Sakura didnt answer, "Sorry."

Ino eyed her for sometime before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, obviously. My dad'll be mad, I bet he's thinking I went to my boyfriend's house or a club," the girl rolled her eyes, "He's always suspicious."

"That's because you're beautiful,"

"Pish-posh," Ino said, but she smiled, "Well. I'm off."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Sakura asked as she accompanied her best friend down the stairs.

"Who said I'm not mad?" Ino shrugged, "But, well, If you really do love him, I guess I can't do anything. Just..." she smiled at Sakura, "Just don't forget me."

"Of course I won't!" Sakura replied automatically, but Ino had already pedalled out of view, and she couldn't help thinking about a particular thing.

_Sakura has someone else now. I don't._

* * *

Ino's mood was improved when she went to school the next day. That is, until when she went in the library to borrow a few books and saw a certain white-haired nightmare.

Immediately, she dropped the books she was carrying.

The sound echoed throughout the still silence of the room, and the boy with the white hair turned to look at her. There was no doubt about who he is.

"Hey," he smiled, "Um, you remember me? Kakashi?"

_Again, the stupid introduction. _Scowling she picked the books from the ground, "Do you need to introduce yourself everytime we met?" she asked pointedly, "If I don't recognize you, I won't have _dropped _my books."

"Sorry," he muttered, and made way when Ino stamped her name on the librarian's card list and shoved the books inside her bags.

Kakashi was still there when she turned around, which made her even more irritated.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to borrow this novel," he said off-handedly, raising the green-bound book in his left hand, "Adventure stories. Love them."

"No. In the _school._"

He frowned, "Didn't Sakura tell you? I'm a transfer student from today on. My parents just moved in here to Konoha, and I guess I should enroll in the same school as my girlfriend, don't you think?" he smiled at her.

_Gosh! She hated his stupid smile!_

"Enrolled...?"

"Yeah. "

Ino couldn't say anything as Kakashi talked to the librarian and went out from the library, flashing her a grin and , "See you,"

The guy who was her best friend's boyfriend whom she didnt like was going to enroll in _her _school. The stupid guy with his supposed-to-charm grin and freakish smile.

No. god, she was going to kill Sakura when she saw her.

* * *

Ino entered her class, thinking about ways to confront her best friend. Seeing that Sakura isn't there yet, she went to the back and sat on her usual table.

"Ino..." Kiba said, "Have you done the geography homework?"

_Damn. She totally forgot about it._

"Shit, no." she grimaced, "Can I borrow yours, Kiba? Please?"

"Sure," the brown-haired boy grinned, and handed her his book, "I'm not sure I get all the answers right, though,"

"It's okay," Ino smiled at him and began copying down his works, understanding nothing about the plants name mentioned there.

Footsteps. And rustle. Someone sat beside her. Without looking up from her work, she said in a flat voice, "Sakura. I want to talk."

"No, I'm Kakashi,"

_No, no, no. There's no mistaking that stupid 'hey I'm kakashi' thing. _Ino looked up to see the boy sitting next to her with a smile plastered on his face. The other boys and girls in her class stared at the two of them weirdly.

"What are you doing sitting next to me????" she hissed angrily.

"I dont know anyone except you,"

"You. Dont. Know. me. Trust me, you dont want to know me." She glared at him with piercing eyes, but the boy didnt even flinch.

"At least I know your name. I dont know anyone's else's."

Ino could screamed with irritation at this very moment, "Get out of my class. Go to your own, wherever that is,"

"But this is my class," the boy replied, showing her a crumpled piece of paper, "See? Hatake Kakashi, class 2-B."

Ino glanced at the paper. Sure, at the very bottom of the list was this frikkin guy's name! So, he's the same age as me. And worse, he's going to be in my school. And the same class. Ino cradled her face in her hands, thinking she'd rather drown in a murky water at the bottom of some sewer than being next to this guy, who stole her best friend, and whose stupid comments irk her.

"Are you sick?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, and the cause is next to me," she said weakly, but of course, he didn't get the sarcasm.

Another set of footsteps, and she could hear Kakashi moved beside her.

"Ah!" his voice sound relieved.

"Kakashi?" her best friend's voice asked, "Ino... Um, I guess the two of you had, er, know each other then,"

Slowly Ino raised her face, fixing Sakura with a death glare.

"He's going to be in our class," her voice was ice-cold, but beside her, Kakashi just smiled, "We're lucky, right, Sa-chan?"

_Sa-chan????_

_Gimme a break._

"Sorry," Sakura muttered again, shrinking underneath the blond's killer-eyes.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews, please. Anyway, this story contains three main characters right, but when I upload it, you have to choose just two characters. So I posted this as KakaIno, but I want to post this as Kakasaku too, how do I do that?**

**REVIEWS!**

**-Rukichigo93**


End file.
